


Love in Siberia

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Legends never die [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Dramatic, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Iron Man- Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Cinematic Universe- Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sentimental, Spiderman- Freeform, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa minilong in tre parti è l'undicesima di una raccolta intitolata "Legends never die", che inizia con la long fic "Yo contigo tu conmigo": in questa mia versione gli Avengers non sono scomparsi dopo Infinity War e anzi si stanno organizzando per la battaglia finale contro Thanos. Tuttavia Stark sembra sempre più nervoso nei confronti di Bucky e per questo Peter pensa di fargli una sorpresa... ma sarà la cosa giusta da fare?Coppia: Tony Stark/ Peter Parker (in sottofondo anche Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes)Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori del MCU.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Legends never die [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191088





	1. Capitolo primo

**Love in Siberia (prima parte)**

_Lookin' out for love in Siberia_ _  
Gotta look out for love anywhere you are  
Ain't nobody gonna take your love away...  
Lookin' out for love in Siberia  
Checking out to see what our chances are  
Ain't nobody gonna take our love away..._

_(“Love in Siberia” – Laban)_

Tony Stark non era più lo stesso in quei giorni, parlava a monosillabi e si faceva vedere il meno possibile all’Avengers Tower. Trovava sempre qualche scusa, un impegno, una riunione, per rinchiudersi nei suoi uffici alla Stark Foundation e non vedere altri che Happy e qualche collega.

Tutto era iniziato tre giorni prima, durante uno degli incontri degli Avengers per fare il punto sulla situazione: Strange, Visione e Wanda stavano collaborando con gli scienziati dello S.H.I.E.L.D. per trovare le persone svanite e sembrava che fossero riusciti a raggiungere una dimensione tra le dimensioni, una sorta di distorsione spazio-temporale in cui, con molta probabilità, erano imprigionati tutti coloro che si erano dissolti dopo lo _schiocco di dita_ di Thanos.

Una buona notizia, insomma, eppure qualcosa era andato storto. Bucky aveva detto qualcosa a proposito del fatto che non c’era niente di sicuro e che, comunque, non sarebbe stato facile riuscire a tirare fuori quelle persone da una simile situazione.

Tony si era infuriato.

_“Sei un disfattista! Stiamo collaborando con lo S.H.I.E.L.D. proprio perché loro possiedono tecnologie e risorse illimitate e tu vieni a dirci che è tutto inutile” lo aveva attaccato con veemenza. “O forse non t’importa niente, non sono amici tuoi, non sono i tuoi cari e quindi che restino pure dove sono, non è così? Alla fine non sei tanto diverso da quella macchina di morte che eri!”_

_Bucky era diventato livido a quelle parole e si era trattenuto a stento dal colpire l’uomo._

_“Hai perso la ragione, Tony? E’ così che intendi comportarti? Bel modo di restare uniti contro il nemico” aveva reagito Steve in difesa del compagno, evitando così che si facesse giustizia da solo e con i fatti._

_“Beh, adesso non siamo in battaglia, no? Perciò io non sono costretto a restare solidale con quell’assassino!” aveva reagito Stark, senza mezzi termini. Poi, voltando le spalle a tutti, era uscito dalla sala riunioni…_

Da quel giorno, Tony non aveva più preso parte alle riunioni degli Avengers e aveva cercato di evitare il più possibile il quartier generale. Spariva la mattina presto e non rientrava che a tarda notte, chiudendosi nella sua stanza.

E Peter soffriva tremendamente per tutto questo, ma Tony era talmente preso dalla propria rabbia e dal proprio dolore da non riuscire ad accorgersi del male che stava facendo al ragazzino. Non lo vedeva nemmeno, non era più lui ad accompagnarlo a scuola la mattina e ad andare a riprenderlo (adesso Peter veniva accompagnato dal solo Happy), non c’erano più chiacchierate, pizza e patatine davanti alla TV, niente più cinema, niente di niente.

Peter non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare quella situazione ancora a lungo, si sentiva solo, aveva bisogno del signor Stark e si chiedeva se, per caso, l’uomo non fosse in collera anche con lui. Altrimenti, perché evitarlo in quel modo?

Così, una sera, il ragazzo decise di affrontarlo e chiarirsi con lui a qualsiasi costo e lo attese per lunghe e angoscianti ore davanti alla porta della sua stanza, mentre attorno si faceva sempre più buio, senza mangiare, senza riposarsi, pensando solo a quello che avrebbe detto il signor Stark.

Quando Tony tornò era mezzanotte passata. Si diresse verso la sua camera, come sempre, ma questa volta trovò qualcosa di diverso, una piccola ombra in mezzo alle altre ombre: Peter, seduto per terra, appoggiato con la schiena alla porta e con le braccia allacciate attorno alle ginocchia. Si era quasi addormentato, ma bastarono i passi dell’uomo a ridestarlo.

“E tu cosa ci fai qui? E’ molto tardi, dovresti essere a letto, domattina hai scuola” disse Stark, in un tono tra il sorpreso e l’irritato.

Peter si sfregò gli occhi, svegliandosi del tutto, e si alzò in piedi.

“E’ vero ma, visto che non riesco a trovare un altro momento per parlare con lei, ho dovuto per forza aspettarla qui” replicò.

“E di che cosa vorresti parlarmi a quest’ora? E’ tanto importante?”

“Sì, dato che non avrò modo di vederla domattina, né durante il giorno, né mai” esclamò Peter, e adesso nel suo tono si avvertiva un dispiacere a stento contenuto. “Non mi accompagna più a scuola, non passa più le serate con me, non scambiamo una parola da giorni… Mi manca, signor Stark!”

Con una pesantezza insopportabile, la consapevolezza di aver ancora una volta ferito quel ragazzo tanto sensibile calò sulle spalle di Stark.

Era mai possibile che non imparasse mai? Aveva evitato l’Avengers Tower per non essere costretto a incontrare Steve e il suo amico killer e non gli era passato nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello il pensiero che, così facendo, avrebbe trascurato in modo imperdonabile anche Peter, che lo avrebbe fatto soffrire.

Tanto per cambiare, aveva pensato solo a se stesso.

“Signor Stark, è arrabbiato con me? Cioè, lo so che il problema è sempre il suo rapporto con Barnes ma… ma ce l’ha anche con me, pensa che possa essere dalla sua parte? Lo sa che non è così, io gliel’ho detto fin dalla prima volta in cui ne abbiamo parlato, le avevo spiegato che il condizionamento mentale è una cosa terribile e che mi fa paura ma anche che capisco benissimo che cosa prova lei e che…”

Tony, per interrompere quel profluvio di parole, non trovò di meglio che stringere forte a sé il ragazzino.

“Non ce l’ho affatto con te, il problema è che non ho nemmeno pensato a come tu avresti potuto vivere queste mie continue assenze” ammise, abbracciandolo forte e sentendosi meglio già solo con quel corpo delicato e tiepido stretto al suo. “Come al solito ho pensato solo a me stesso… a quanto non riesca a sopportare la presenza di Barnes. L’ho tollerato finché combattevamo Thanos, ma adesso siamo in un periodo di attesa e… e io non riesco nemmeno a guardarlo senza innervosirmi. Comunque non è colpa tua e non è stato giusto che la facessi scontare a te. Mi dispiace, Peter.”

Il ragazzo si aggrappò a lui, già sollevato.

“Va bene, non fa niente, signor Stark, io voglio solo che lei stia bene e che… non sia arrabbiato con me” disse.

 _Sto sempre meglio quando sono con te_ , pensò Tony senza osare dirlo ad alta voce, _perché non me ne rendo conto se non quando è sempre troppo tardi e ti ho già fatto del male?_

Quell’abbraccio si trasformò con naturalezza in un bacio, dapprima leggero e poi sempre più profondo, lungo e intenso. A Stark sembrava che ogni preoccupazione e nervosismo si dissolvessero nel contatto con Peter, nell’immergersi nel suo tepore e nel suo sapore, nell’averlo tra le braccia. Peter aveva il potere di rasserenarlo in qualsiasi situazione e soltanto con la sua presenza. Sempre tenendolo stretto, lo condusse nella sua camera, sopra il suo letto, allacciato a lui, coprendolo di baci. Ogni pensiero negativo svaniva mentre Tony abbracciava e baciava il ragazzo più profondamente e il suo cuore si riempiva di un calore tutto speciale mentre Peter, affamato di qualunque gesto affettuoso dopo quei giorni di solitudine, gli si aggrappava e rispondeva in maniera goffa ma tenerissima a ogni suo bacio.

Quella notte non lo avrebbe lasciato solo, pensava Tony, perdendosi nella dolcezza del contatto sempre più intimo con Peter, un contatto che riempiva entrambi di tenerezza, calore, felicità infinite: un universo che nasceva e si ricreava ad ogni loro abbraccio, facendo fondere insieme le loro anime proprio come i loro corpi, senza più alcuna separazione.

Alla fine rimasero abbracciati, stretti, senza parlare, quasi increduli per il miracolo che si era ripetuto ancora una volta tra loro. Stark si sentiva più sereno e pacificato e, in quel momento, si domandava come avesse potuto irritarsi tanto con Barnes e, ancora peggio, cosa avesse fatto a Peter, abbandonandolo per giorni senza una spiegazione e lasciandolo a tormentarsi con dubbi e interrogativi. Che razza di persona era? Non riusciva proprio a non fare del male a chi amava? Se Peter, prima o poi, si fosse stancato di lui e lo avesse mandato all’Inferno se lo sarebbe meritato... ma non pensava che potesse succedere. Il tenero peso del ragazzino stretto al suo corpo, forse già addormentato, gli ricordava una volta di più quanto fosse fortunato e quanto dovesse dedicare ogni millesimo di secondo della sua esistenza a renderlo felice piuttosto che ferirlo… Immerso in questi pensieri, Tony cadde in un dolce oblio, un torpore che lo accompagnò fino al mattino successivo, senza sogni e senza rancori.

Peter, invece, non era addormentato. Era rimasto stretto al _suo signor Stark_ mentre un’idea si faceva strada nella sua mente, un’idea assurda, forse addirittura stupida, ma che in quel momento gli pareva geniale.

Il signor Stark non lo aveva trascurato volontariamente, era nervoso perché soffriva. E soffriva per ciò che era accaduto nel dicembre del 1991, quando il Soldato d’Inverno aveva assassinato i suoi genitori a sangue freddo.

Questo ricordo non gli dava tregua, lo straziava e metteva anche a rischio l’unione fra gli Avengers.

Ma c’era una possibilità di cambiare le cose, esisteva il modo di farlo, se solo qualcuno fosse stato abbastanza coraggioso, generoso… e anche sconsiderato, ammettiamolo!

Il Dottor Strange aveva ancora quel frammento della Gemma del Tempo, no? E se lui lo avesse convinto a portarlo a quel giorno di dicembre di tanti anni prima… magari sarebbe riuscito a fermare il Soldato d’Inverno. Non voleva ucciderlo, no di certo, solo distrarlo, fare in modo che i genitori di Stark si mettessero in salvo.

Beh, insomma, voleva cambiare il passato… sapeva che, in genere, queste cose non finivano mai bene (aveva visto un casino di film sull’argomento…) ma, questa volta, sarebbe stato diverso, lo sentiva.

Avrebbe salvato i genitori del signor Stark, così lui non sarebbe stato più infelice e arrabbiato. E Barnes non avrebbe dovuto convivere con quel rimorso e non ci sarebbero stati più attriti tra gli Avengers.

Sì, sarebbe andata così. Il giorno dopo ne avrebbe parlato con il Dottor Strange.

Felice al pensiero di poter fare una bellissima sorpresa al signor Stark, Peter si strinse di più all’uomo e si addormentò soddisfatto.

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Capitolo secondo

**Seconda parte**

La mattina dopo Stark era talmente desideroso di farsi perdonare da Peter che lo accompagnò a scuola, con una fermata in pasticceria per una colazione speciale. Quando, in auto, lo strinse a sé e lo baciò a lungo per salutarlo, fu felice di vederlo sereno e tranquillo, come se avesse dimenticato i giorni tristi in cui lo aveva lasciato solo.

Ovviamente non poteva sapere che cosa Peter avesse in mente e perché fosse tanto contento…

Gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli.

“Allora buona giornata di scuola, ragazzo” gli disse. “Io oggi dovrò tenere un discorso all’Università, al Greenwich Village di Manhattan, per cercare qualche nuovo stagista per la Stark Foundation, ma questo pomeriggio potremo stare insieme.”

“D’accordo, signor Stark” rispose Peter con un luminoso sorriso, “e buona giornata anche a lei!”

Salutò Tony con la mano finché la macchina non ripartì, poi però, invece di entrare nell’edificio scolastico, prese in disparte il suo amico Ned per affidargli un incarico molto importante.

“Senti, Ned, devo fare una missione per il signor Stark e tu mi dovresti coprire con i professori.”

Ned apparve subito emozionatissimo.

“Ma certo, Peter, cosa devo fare? Sono felice di poter far parte anch’io di una missione importante… magari poi potrò lavorare anch’io per il signor Stark?”

“Beh, può darsi, perché no?” sorrise Peter. Chissà cosa sarebbe potuto succedere con uno Stark più sereno, che avesse avuto i suoi genitori accanto… magari anche Ned sarebbe potuto diventare un Avenger! “Devi solo dire ai professori delle prime ore di stamani che ho avuto un imprevisto e che entrerò a scuola in ritardo. Cercherò di tornare per le undici o anche prima.”

“Tranquillo, Peter, ci penso io… che figata partecipare a una missione per il signor Stark!”

Ned entrò a scuola entusiasta del suo ruolo, mentre Peter partiva di corsa dalla parte opposta. Si infilò in un vicolo, prese il dispositivo dal pulsante blu che conteneva la sua tuta dalla tasca dello zaino, lo premette e fece materializzare il costume attorno al suo corpo; nascose il suo zaino in un posto sicuro e in pochi minuti, saltando tra gli edifici e volando grazie ai fili delle sue ragnatele, fece ritorno all’Avengers Tower. Quel giorno sapeva che il Dottor Strange sarebbe stato lì per lavorare insieme a Bruce Banner nel suo laboratorio. Peter incontrò lo stregone nel corridoio e, con voce affannata, gli parlò subito del suo piano.

Strange lo ascoltò attentamente, mentre l’espressione sul suo viso si faceva sempre più cupa. Rifletté a lungo e poi si rivolse a Peter.

“Ragazzo, non sai quanto sia pericoloso modificare il passato? Potresti creare problemi enormi nel presente” disse.

“Lo so, ma io… voglio solo aiutare il signor Stark… e tutti gli Avengers, certo!” ripeté Peter, con entusiasmo.

“Va bene, però dobbiamo riflettere meglio su questo piano che hai elaborato. Potrebbero esserci delle conseguenze molto gravi, lo capisci? Adesso sarà meglio che torni a scuola e ti impegni nello studio, poi ne riparleremo insieme, sei d’accordo?” propose il Dottor Strange.

Peter rimase un po’ deluso, ma poi pensò che lo stregone avesse ragione, una cosa così importante richiedeva un’attenta pianificazione e molto impegno. Ringraziò e salutò Strange e riprese velocemente il suo volo tra i palazzi, diretto verso la scuola, convinto che lo stregone avrebbe organizzato un piano ancora più efficace per tornare indietro nel tempo e salvare i genitori del signor Stark. Raggiunto il vicolo, Peter fece smaterializzare la tuta, ripose il dispositivo nella tasca, rimise in spalla lo zaino e corse verso la scuola.

Tutto sommato aveva perso soltanto le prime due ore di lezione, nessun professore gli fece delle storie e la giornata scolastica trascorse come al solito, sebbene i pensieri del ragazzo fossero da tutt’altra parte.

Quel pomeriggio, però, quando rientrò alla base degli Avengers, le cose iniziarono a precipitare.

Si trovò davanti un signor Stark scuro in volto come lo aveva visto solo un’altra volta in vita sua, cioè sul tetto dell’edificio quando lo aveva rimproverato duramente per aver messo in pericolo se stesso e altre persone per _giocare a fare l’eroe_.

“Adesso ce ne andiamo in camera tua, tu fai la tua valigia e te ne torni da tua zia” gli ordinò l’uomo, con voce colma di una rabbia a stento trattenuta, “e prima di andartene farai bene a rendermi il dispositivo di nanoparticelle. Da questo momento non fai più parte degli Avengers.”

Peter rimase annichilito, si sentì il mondo crollargli addosso ed era talmente stordito da questa reazione inaspettata da non riuscire nemmeno a muoversi o a parlare. Si lasciò condurre in camera da Stark che, molto poco gentilmente, lo prese per un braccio e lo strattonò fin là.

Quando furono nella stanza, Stark chiuse la porta e tese la mano verso il ragazzo. I suoi occhi erano gelidi.

“Comincia con il restituirmi la tuta” gli disse.

“Ma… signor Stark, cosa… cosa ho fatto di male? Perché mi manda via? Io… non capisco…” riuscì a balbettare Peter, stringendo al petto lo zaino come se fosse un tesoro e iniziando ad avere gli occhi gonfi di lacrime.

“Ti ho detto di restituirmi la tuta, di fare la valigia e andartene da qui. Non sei più un Avenger. Cosa c’è in questa frase che non ti è chiaro?” ripeté Tony, senza cedere di un millimetro.

“Ma almeno mi dica il perché! Io non capisco cosa ho fatto…” esclamò Peter, che adesso piangeva davvero.

“Niente, per fortuna non hai fatto _niente_ , ma solo perché Strange è stato tanto saggio da avvertirmi subito, stamani. Che cosa ti era saltato in mente? Volevi usare il frammento della Gemma del Tempo per tornare al 1991… dì un po’, sei impazzito o cosa?”

“Io… il Dottor Strange gliel’ha detto? Volevo che fosse una sorpresa per lei, volevo salvare i suoi genitori e…”

“Salvare i miei genitori, ma che idea geniale. Cosa avresti fatto? Avresti affrontato il Soldato d’Inverno? Ti saresti fatto ammazzare? Qual era il tuo piano, esattamente? Oppure pensavi che, arrivato lì, tutto si sarebbe risolto come per incanto? Sei davvero così sciocco, Peter?” le domande di Stark, adesso, si facevano incalzanti e Peter si sentiva soffocare.

“Io… non lo so, avrei voluto distrarlo per dare il tempo ai suoi genitori di scappare” mormorò, tra le lacrime. Com’era possibile che il signor Stark si arrabbiasse tanto per quello che lui voleva fare? Credeva che sarebbe stato felice! “I suoi genitori… io so quanto soffre e…”

“E non ti è passato nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello che, se fosse successo qualcosa a _te_ , sarebbe stato mille volte peggio? E che, comunque, cambiando il corso della storia, avresti causato conseguenze imprevedibili nel presente? Hai pensato che, forse, avrei potuto diventare una persona del tutto diversa, che magari non sarei mai diventato Iron Man? Ma, cosa ancora più importante, _hai riflettuto anche solo per un secondo all’enorme idiozia che avresti voluto fare?_ ”

In effetti Peter doveva ammettere che no, non ci aveva riflettuto, aveva pensato solo che avrebbe voluto fare una cosa bella per il signor Stark, ma senza soffermarsi sulle conseguenze…

“Mi hai deluso enormemente, Peter. Posso capire che le tue intenzioni fossero buone, ma avresti dovuto parlarne con me, prima… e per fortuna hai parlato con Strange, ma forse solo perché era lui ad avere il frammento. Non voglio nemmeno pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se non avessi dovuto chiedere a lui” Tony si prese la testa tra le mani, come per contenere un dolore improvviso. “Mi hai anche ingannato, hai finto di andare a scuola e poi sei scappato per venire a parlare con Strange. Mi hai mentito. Davvero, sono molto deluso da te, Peter, ho capito che non posso fidarmi e per questo voglio che tu torni da tua zia, forse lei saprà gestirti meglio di quanto non abbia fatto io.”

_Mi hai deluso… mi hai ingannato… non posso fidarmi…_

Le parole di Tony calarono come coltellate sul cuore di Peter, spezzandolo in mille frammenti. Aveva sbagliato tutto, aveva rischiato di commettere una colossale stupidaggine e, cosa peggiore di tutte, aveva _deluso_ il signor Stark. La sua paura più grande era diventata realtà. Il signor Stark non si sarebbe più fidato di lui, non lo avrebbe più voluto al suo fianco, ed era solo e soltanto colpa sua. Chissà cosa aveva creduto di fare, chissà chi si era creduto di essere? Aveva pensato davvero di aver avuto l’idea più brillante del secolo? Stupido ragazzino presuntuoso! Forse che, da quando avevano saputo della Gemma del Tempo, anche altri non avevano desiderato di tornare indietro per risolvere questioni rimaste in sospeso? Magari il Capitano aveva pensato di strappare il suo compagno all’Hydra prima che lo distruggesse, magari Barnes aveva immaginato di tornare indietro per eliminare quei bastardi e impedire tanto male… e forse anche lo stesso signor Stark aveva fantasticato di usare quella Gemma per salvare i propri genitori, ma nessuno di loro aveva _tentato_ di farlo. E perché no? Perché sapevano che era sbagliato, che avrebbero creato un caos peggiore di quello che era realmente avvenuto. E invece lui si era creduto unico e speciale, il solo in grado di fare qualcosa che non era venuta in mente a nessun altro. Si era creduto un _eroe_ quando non era che un ragazzino incapace e sciocco.

Il signor Stark aveva perfettamente ragione e tutto ciò che gli aveva detto era giusto.

Soffocando un singhiozzo, Peter si asciugò le lacrime con la manica della felpa, poi prese dalla tasca dello zaino il dispositivo che conteneva la sua tuta e lo consegnò a Stark senza una parola.

Il suo volto era pallidissimo e gli occhi arrossati e gonfi.

Si voltò e andò verso l’armadio per prendere la valigia.

“Ha ragione, signor Stark” mormorò con un filo di voce, mentre metteva la valigia sul letto e iniziava a cercare felpe, camicie e biancheria da metterci dentro. “Sono stato un idiota e un presuntuoso. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero tantissimo, ma so che non merito che lei mi perdoni. Non merito di essere un Avenger, non merito niente. Avrei potuto causare danni inimmaginabili… ma la cosa peggiore di tutte è stata… deludere lei, signor Stark…”

Stava facendo uno sforzo immane per non scoppiare a piangere di nuovo.

Tony gli si avvicinò e lo prese per un polso, fermandolo nel suo ossessivo ripiegare felpe e magliette.

“No” disse. “Non voglio che tu te ne vada. Hai sbagliato, è vero, ma anch’io ho reagito in modo esagerato e ti ho detto delle cose orribili. Non le pensavo, non le penso, io…”

“Invece le pensa e fa benissimo a pensarle, perché me lo merito. Sono un fallimento totale, l’ho sempre saputo, chissà chi mi illudevo di essere. E adesso ho tradito la sua fiducia, dell’unica persona che abbia creduto in me, che mi abbia dato una possibilità. Ho sprecato anche quella. Ho deluso _lei_ , signor Stark, e non potrò mai…”

“Basta, Peter!” lo interruppe Tony, afferrandolo e stringendoselo al petto. “Possibile che tu non capisca? Io mi sono spaventato quando Strange mi ha parlato… che dico, sono rimasto _terrorizzato_ all’idea che potessi fare qualcosa di sciocco che ti avrebbe messo in pericolo! Ho avuto paura di perderti, Peter, ed è solo per questo che mi sono arrabbiato tanto, perché _ho avuto paura di perderti_. Ti ho detto quelle cose cattive per ferirti come tu avevi ferito me, spaventandomi a morte. Che razza di persona sono! Se tu sei uno sciocco e un presuntuoso io che accidenti sono, me lo sai dire?”

Peter adesso era davvero in confusione. Sentirsi stretto tra le braccia dell’uomo che amava, sentirsi dire quelle cose proprio quando era convinto di aver rovinato tutto, di aver perso tutto… non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò in un pianto disperato.

“Lei è… è la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata” mormorò tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, “e io non mi perdonerò mai per averla delusa!”

“Tu non mi hai deluso, ragazzino, sono io che dovrei aver deluso te perché… perché ho trovato la cosa che avrebbe potuto farti più male e te l’ho detta. Sono io che non merito il tuo perdono…” ammise Stark, abbracciando Peter e nello stesso tempo pensando che non aveva alcun diritto di stringerlo a sé, che lo aveva ferito nel modo più atroce e che non avrebbe potuto fare niente per rimediare. “Ho dato di matto per la paura di perderti, ma non è un alibi, io avrei dovuto comportarmi diversamente, per la miseria, io dovrei essere l’ _adulto_!”

Lo strinse più forte, come se con il suo abbraccio potesse curare le ferite che gli aveva inferto.

Lentamente, Peter alzò la testa verso di lui e lo guardò con quegli occhi scuri e pieni di lacrime.

“Non è arrabbiato con me? Davvero non mi odia, signor Stark? Davvero non vuole che me ne vada?”

“Non voglio che tu stia lontano da me nemmeno per un secondo, non voglio più perderti di vista, non voglio più temere che… che tu scompaia…” ammise l’uomo in un sussurro.

“Non succederà. Non farò più sciocchezze, non…” _Non la deluderò più_ , avrebbe voluto dire, ma un singhiozzo gli spezzò la voce… e poi non ci furono più parole, perché Tony gli aveva chiuso la bocca con la sua e in quel bacio che sapeva di lacrime, rimorso e tenerezza tutto fu perdonato e dimenticato.

**Fine seconda parte**


	3. Capitolo terzo

**Terza parte**

Il bacio parve durare un’infinità di attimi meravigliosi, ma sia Tony sia Peter avevano bisogno di sentire ancora e ancora che c’erano l’uno per l’altro, che quel dissidio era stato chiarito e che il loro legame cresceva anche attraverso questi scontri.

Stark, poi, continuava a sentirsi in colpa per come aveva trattato Peter che voleva solo fare qualcosa per lui, una cosa sbagliata, certo, ma dettata dall’amore… e dalla sconsideratezza della sua giovane età.

Doveva fare qualcosa di concreto per dimostrargli che teneva a lui, che non era deluso e che era anzi pentito di averlo fatto piangere. Staccandosi a fatica dalle sue labbra morbide e dolci, gli prese il viso tra le mani, quel visetto ancora bagnato di lacrime, glielo accarezzò e lo baciò sulla fronte.

“Ora rimetti a posto le tue cose e non pensare nemmeno per scherzo ad allontanarti da qui” gli disse in tono leggero, per sdrammatizzare e esorcizzare l’atmosfera che si era venuta a creare.

Peter era ancora turbato e spaurito e così Tony gli prese una mano e gli ci pose sopra il dispositivo di nanoparticelle, chiudendogli poi la mano tra le sue.

“Questo è tuo e nessuno te lo porterà via” lo rassicurò con dolcezza. “Anzi, devo trovare il modo di fartelo portare addosso, magari come se fosse un orologio o la fibbia di una cintura, che ne dici?”

Peter continuava a fissarlo, trasognato e ancora incredulo. Non riusciva a credere che Stark lo avesse perdonato, per lui era stato molto più facile credere alle sue parole cattive e ora temeva che fosse tutto un sogno o un’illusione.

“Rimetti a posto le tue felpe e le magliette, riponi la valigia e poi vieni con me” gli ripeté Tony. “Voglio fare una cosa e voglio che tu sia con me mentre la faccio.”

Questo stuzzicò la curiosità del ragazzino, che si riscosse e si affrettò a sistemare le sue cose nei cassetti e a riporre la valigia nell’armadio per poi seguire Stark, che si avviò verso il suo laboratorio.

Entrati nella stanza, Tony si diresse verso uno dei PC che si accese al suo comando vocale. Peter lo riconobbe: era lo stesso in cui, mesi prima, aveva visto per la prima volta il filmato che Zemo aveva inviato al signor Stark, quello in cui il Soldato d’Inverno uccideva i suoi genitori.

“Avrei dovuto farlo già quando quel bastardo me l’ha fatto avere” disse l’uomo, “ma credo che questa sera sia il momento in cui non posso più rimandare. Distruggi il filmato!”

“Ma… signor Stark… ne è sicuro?”

“Più che sicuro. Zemo me lo inviò proprio perché voleva che io coltivassi il mio rancore contro Barnes, voleva che distruggessi gli Avengers dall’interno… e io ho fatto proprio il suo gioco. Ho continuato a provare ostilità e odio nei confronti di Barnes e in questi giorni è venuto fuori, ma questa sera… questa sera ho capito che il filmato stava corrodendo anche un’altra cosa, ancora più preziosa: il mio legame con te” confessò l’uomo, mentre osservava compiaciuto il file che veniva cancellato. “Adesso questo filmato non farà più del male a nessuno.”

“Sì, ma… anche senza il filmato lei conosce la verità” disse Peter, titubante. “Questa consapevolezza continuerà a farle del male ed era per questo che io avevo pensato di… io volevo che lei non avesse più questo dolore a tormentarla… Ho sbagliato, lo so, però…”

Tony si voltò verso di lui e, ancora una volta, gli prese il viso tra le mani.

“Sì, hai sbagliato, ma forse non hai ancora capito perché” replicò, fissandolo negli occhi come a trapassarlo. “Ti rendi conto che, se Strange non mi avesse avvertito, noi due avremmo potuto non vederci mai più?”

Peter sussultò.

“Come? Ma no, io sarei stato attento…”

“Certo, pensavi che saresti sfuggito a un killer esperto come il Soldato d’Inverno, vero? Ma non è soltanto questo. Anche se ci fossi riuscito, non pensi che avresti potuto cambiare le cose in modo tale che noi… noi avremmo potuto non incontrarci mai?”

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, terrorizzato. No, no, a questo non aveva pensato… non rivedere mai più il signor Stark… ma come?

“Come sarebbe cambiata la mia vita se non avessi perso la mia famiglia? Questo non posso saperlo. Ma forse, e dico forse, non ci sarebbe stato nessun Iron Man. Forse non avrei nemmeno pensato di far parte degli Avengers. E chissà… forse non avrei mai conosciuto un ragazzino che giocava a fare il supereroe di quartiere con una ridicola tutina” Stark si avvicinò ancora di più a Peter, come per scongiurare quell’ipotesi così terribile. I loro visi, adesso, quasi si sfioravano. “Quella mattina ti avevo accompagnato a scuola e quello stesso pomeriggio avrei potuto trovarmi a mille miglia di distanza senza sapere nemmeno della tua esistenza. Capisci ora che cosa mi ha sconvolto tanto?”

_Non incontrarsi mai, non conoscersi, vivere un’intera vita senza il signor Stark…_

L’ipotesi sembrò agghiacciante anche per Peter, che circondò con le braccia la vita dell’uomo, come per paura che qualcosa glielo portasse via.

“Non ci avevo pensato, non avevo pensato a questo! Io… signor Stark, è orribile, io…” ansimò, in preda al panico.

Stark lo abbracciò stretto, affondandogli una mano nei capelli e accarezzandogli la schiena.

“Lo so, lo so, Peter, ma era per farti capire fino a che punto abbiamo rischiato” gli disse. “Non voglio incolparti e non voglio che tu ti rimetta a piangere, voglio solo che tu capisca che… che la mia vita sarebbe stata sicuramente peggiore se non ti avessi avuto qui con me. Non ti voglio perdere, né ora né mai. Ho visto quel filmato per la prima volta in Siberia e là è cominciato tutto, la separazione da Rogers, l’odio verso Barnes, la divisione interna degli Avengers… e io ho lasciato che quell’odio mettesse radici e mi contaminasse. Ma ora ci sei tu e tutto può essere diverso. Non voglio che cambi niente, voglio solo averti con me.”

Tony si era esposto già fin troppo, ma avrebbe avuto ancora tante cose da dire a quel ragazzino così dolce e generoso: _la tua presenza mi illumina la vita e mi riscalda il cuore, soltanto con te posso pensare che la Siberia non è più solo un brutto ricordo, perché è anche grazie a quelle vicende che ci siamo incontrati e legati sempre di più. Il tuo sorriso e la tua allegria farebbero sciogliere anche i ghiacci siberiani… e anche quello che Zemo aveva creato nel mio cuore. Accanto a te posso essere migliore, posso perfino perdonare Barnes. Tu sei la mia stella fortunata, la mia brezza di primavera…_

Lo baciò di nuovo, una, cento, mille volte. Ogni volta che baciava Peter, tutto il dolore scompariva e rimaneva solo una tenerezza che faceva bene al cuore, che leniva tutte le ferite, anche quelle più vecchie e profonde. Baciare il ragazzino che si stringeva al suo petto lo rendeva più forte, più coraggioso, capace perfino di fare quel passo che in quei giorni gli era sembrato impossibile.

Quando si staccò da quell’abbraccio dolcissimo, Tony Stark prese il cellulare e fece due chiamate.

La prima, per ordinare due pizze che lui e Peter avrebbero mangiato quella sera, davanti alla TV, guardando il primo episodio di una nuova serie TV che prometteva brividi a non finire, _The haunting of Hill House_.

La seconda era diretta a Steve Rogers.

Dopo quanto accaduto giorni prima, nemmeno lui e Bucky si erano fatti più vedere all’Avengers Tower e, ovviamente, Stark si era guardato bene dal cercarli. Ma, quella sera, tutto era diverso.

“Steve? Sì, sono io. Senti, so che non sono cose di cui parlare al telefono, ma volevo che tu sapessi che… beh, che mi sono comportato un po’ da stronzo l’altro giorno con il tuo amico e… sì, va bene, _parecchio_ da stronzo. Non è un bel periodo, lo so. Siamo tutti preoccupati per le persone scomparse, per Maria, per la famiglia di Clint. No, non sto cercando scusanti… e va bene, sì, lo sto facendo. Sì, hai ragione tu, va bene. Però, ecco… insomma, vorrei che domani tu e Barnes tornaste qui al quartier generale, ho bisogno di parlare anche con voi di certe questioni e non ci saranno discussioni. Sì, hai la mia parola. Certo, sì. E… Steve, ascolta… questa sera ho distrutto il filmato che mi aveva inviato Zemo. Già, quello. Non esiste più. Sì, era l’ora… ma l’ho capito solo stasera. Va bene. Ci vediamo domattina, okay?”

Peter aveva ascoltato tutto ciò che Tony aveva detto a bocca aperta, incredulo. Sembrava un sogno, alla fine quello che lui avrebbe voluto era successo veramente, anche se non aveva fatto ciò che si era riproposto. Il signor Stark sembrava stare molto meglio e aveva fatto il primo passo per riappacificarsi con il Capitano e Barnes! Tutto ciò che lui aveva desiderato si stava realizzando e… non capiva come fosse potuto accadere, visto che non aveva cambiato il passato. E meno male, perché avrebbe potuto perdere per sempre il signor Stark mentre così…

Ma com’era possibile?

Quando Tony chiuse la comunicazione, il suo volto era rilassato e nei suoi occhi non c’era più traccia di nervosismo, sembrava rasserenato e felice, proprio come Peter aveva desiderato che fosse.

“Signor Stark, io… volevo proprio questo, volevo che lei si sentisse meglio e che facesse pace con il Capitano e con Barnes. Ma come è potuto accadere? Io non ho fatto niente!” esclamò il ragazzo, pieno di stupore.

Stark lo guardò per un lungo istante. Anche solo perdersi nel suo sguardo limpido e innocente, ammirare la perfezione del suo volto gentile, delle sue labbra appena dischiuse in un sorriso timido, lo faceva sentire appagato e completo come mai gli era capitato in vita sua.

_Non hai fatto niente, ragazzino? Hai fatto tutto, direi. Il semplice fatto che tu sia qui con me mi fa diventare una persona migliore… e per capirlo ho dovuto temere sul serio di perderti per sempre._

Naturalmente non disse niente di tutto ciò. Circondò con un braccio le spalle di Peter e lo strinse a sé.

“Beh, andiamo, le pizze arriveranno da un momento all’altro e… non vorrai perderti l’inizio di quella nuova serie TV. Sai di che parla? Una famiglia vive in una casa infestata e i figli… ah, sì, a proposito, i più grandi dovrebbero avere due o tre anni meno di te… insomma, come dicevo…”

“Una casa infestata?” ripeté Peter, mentre, allacciato al suo signor Stark, usciva dal laboratorio per raggiungere il salone dove avrebbero guardato gli episodi.

“Sì, perché? Non mi dirai che un _supereroe_ come te, l’amichevole _Spiderman di quartiere_ , ha paura dei fantasmi!” lo prese bonariamente in giro l’uomo.

Peter sembrava piuttosto pensieroso, poi alzò la testa e rivolse a Stark uno sguardo piuttosto inquieto.

“Ma… ma… signor Stark, io non posso _ragnatelare_ i fantasmi!” replicò, turbato.

“No, suppongo di no” commentò Tony, scoppiando a ridere di cuore e stringendo ancora più forte a sé il suo adorabile, unico, specialissimo ragazzino.

Con lui accanto tutto sembrava più facile.

Barnes non era più un nemico.

I ricordi tristi rimanevano, ma il dolore si attenuava.

Ogni pensiero negativo, ogni sofferenza e malinconia venivano annullati dalla presenza tenera e affettuosa di Peter.

La luce che quel ragazzo irradiava poteva combattere e vincere ogni tipo di tenebra, anche quelle più oscure e sepolte più a fondo nel cuore di Stark.

Peter era la sua stella, la sua brezza di primavera.

**FINE**


End file.
